


The Pond Of turtleducks

by SeverusSnapeismyBFF



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, fluffy cute goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeismyBFF/pseuds/SeverusSnapeismyBFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I walked in on them in worse before sister, don’t worry." Sokka said, as he came up behind her.<br/>"Yeah." Toph chuckled." At least you don't feel vibrations or hear them. I’m in the room above them. I can’t hear Aang say "Sifu hotman" the same again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pond Of turtleducks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone on tumblr the other night at like 1 am. Enjoy :)

"Aang" Zuko moaned, as Aang pulled his hair.

  
"What." Aang said, tugging Zuko’s lip into his own mouth.

"We have to” he gasped as Aang grabbed his bottom, "We have to stop."

 

"Why?" The 18 year old airbender only wanted to make out with his super hot boyfriend, and said boyfriend was trying to stop?

  
"Because, we aren’t alone." Zuko flipped them so that he was on top, grabbing and pinning Aang’s hands above his head. He pulled away and looked into Aangs eyes. "You know that I can’t stop sometimes Aang."  
"Well I usually don’t want you to." he teased.

 

"And if Sokka walks in on us again?"

  
"He won’t" Aang used some strategic airbending move to flip them over again, pinning Zuko to the ground with some earthbending. "Stop talking and kiss me hotman."  
Zuko growled out “Don’t call me hotman”, and kissed Aang back.

  
"I missed you Zuko."

  
"Me too Aang"

  
……………….  
"Sokka, have you seen Aang?"  
"No. Have you seen any food?"

  
Katara sighed and pointed her brother toward the dining room in the Fire Palace. “You know where the dining room is.Take Toph with you, she was whining earlier too.”  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks!"

  
"Where could he be? The Fire sages need him for Avatar stuff.” the 20 year old was agitated. They had been flying for days, she, Aang, and Sokka were at the South Pole, and had picked up Toph to visit Firelord Zuko for the annual fire festival, and dammit if she was tired. "Stupid Avatar, making me mother him. I’m tired to. I can’t fly around like this anymore.”

  
She made her way toward the garden, hoping he was feeding the turtle ducks in the pond.

  
When she walked into the garden, on the bench were two very shirtless people, in a very compromising position. “Eep!”

  
Zuko and Aang jumped apart at the sound of their friend, having been caught. “I told you someone would walk out here.” Zuko mumbled angrily, trying to position himself so his lap wasn't showing.

  
Aang just grinned at him.

  
"Uhm!" Katara coughed and stuttered, Turing various shades of pink. "a-Aang the fire sages need you for…something or other."

  
"Okay!" He chirped, giving Zuko a chaste kiss as he jumped up and walked away.

  
Katara was left with a very Bright red Zuko, “so..uhm..the trees are nice this time of year aren’t they Firelord?”

  
"Don’t call me Firelord, Katara." he stood up, growling. "Uhm..I’m gonna go.." He kicked the bench in anger and walked off to cool down somewhere.

  
"I walked in on them in worse before sister, don’t worry." Sokka said, as he came up behind her.

  
"Yeah." Toph chuckled." At least you don’t feel vibrations or hear them. I’m in the room above them. I can’t hear Aang say "Sifu hotman" the same again"


End file.
